


Bagnoschiuma dolce e provocante

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella volta l'aroma era così dolce e forte da essere inconfondibile: vaniglia. Era un bagnoschiuma nuovo che non aveva mai provato e che aveva trovato a poco l'ultima volta che aveva fatto la spesa.<br/>Assieme alla vaniglia riconobbe anche qualche altra nota dolciastra di sfondo, ma non riuscì ad identificarle.<br/>Il color crema del sapone sembrava quasi invogliarlo a cospargersene il corpo e fu esattamente ciò che fece.<br/>Stava insaponandosi quando udì dall'altra parte della sottile parete del box doccia la voce di Dante che commentava: «Che è questo profumo dolciastro...?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagnoschiuma dolce e provocante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _25 Senses: Smell / 004. Sweet Vanilla_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2437 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dopo una lunga e sfibrante giornata passata a cacciare demoni, non c'era niente di meglio di una bella doccia per riaversi dalle fatiche, perlomeno in parte.  
Vergil aveva deciso di lasciare il piacere di divorarsi un'intera pizza a suo fratello Dante - che ne andava matto - ed aveva optato per una cena estremamente più leggera, composta solo di una bella tazza fumante di cappuccino e diversi biscotti al cioccolato.  
Fuori dell'agenzia imperversava un temporale come in città non se ne vedevano da tempo e l'acqua gelida che li aveva colti alla sprovvista mentre erano impegnati a sterminare demoni, facendoli rincasare bagnati e tremanti come pulcini diverse ore dopo.  
Al fine udito di Vergil giungeva il picchiettare veemente delle gocce di pioggia sul vetro della finestra del bagno anche al di sopra del rumore molto più forte dello scrosciare d'acqua della doccia.  
Il giovane uomo si beava del tepore dell'acqua che gli scivolava addosso, scacciando il gelo che gli era penetrato fino nelle ossa. Sarebbe rimasto volentieri lì sotto fino all'indomani mattina, certo di non riuscire a trovare altro posto così caldo in tutta l'agenzia, ma non poteva proprio. Già il fatto che si fosse concesso una doccia più lunga del normale avrebbe pesato senz'altro sul consumo d'acqua dell'agenzia e più in generale sulla bolletta del mese corrente.  
Lui e suo fratello non navigavano nell'oro, per cui cercavano di fare economia dove potevano, cioè praticamente per tutto ciò che non comprendeva il cibo - Dante aveva il maledetto vizio di voler sempre mangiare pizza ordinata a domicilio. Persino i loro vestiti erano vecchissimi e non avevano altro da mettere se non un completo elegante per le occasioni veramente speciali.  
L'ultima volta che avevano esagerato con le spese era stata due mesi prima, per il loro compleanno, in occasione del quale avevano deciso di comune accordo di concedersi una cena al ristorante. Per compensare la spesa al momento di pagare le bollette, ambedue avevano trovato un lavoro part-time come camerieri in un locale notturno.  
Dante si era addirittura divertito in quel periodo, ma per Vergil era stato terribile, poiché non solo andava a dormire ad ore improponibili come le due del mattino, ma il giorno seguente veniva puntualmente svegliato presto dall'inappropriata esuberanza del gemello, che pretendeva di ricevere le solite coccole mattutine.  
Vergil si decise a mettere il bagnoschiuma, onde evitare ulteriori sprechi d'acqua: una volta insaponato, gli bastavano cinque minuti per sciacquarsi ed uscire dal box doccia tutto pulito e profumato.  
Tolse la testa da sotto il getto dell'acqua e spostò la frangia di capelli albini che, bagnata, gli ricadeva a coprire una parte della visuale, quindi allungò un braccio a prendere il flacone ancora intero che era posato sulla piccola mensola angolare fissata alla parete.  
Nello stesso momento entrò in bagno con assoluta nonchalance Dante, con solo i pantaloni e gli stivali addosso, come sempre.  
Era ancora umido di pioggia e lo erano soprattutto i suoi capelli. Anche i vestiti erano bagnati e gelidi, ma preferiva tenerli addosso fintantoché non fosse riuscito a farsi una bella doccia calda.  
Vergil non disse niente in merito a quella deliberata violazione della sua privacy - aveva chiuso la porta del bagno entrandoci - ma d'altra parte erano fratelli e per di più facevano l'amore insieme, pertanto non aveva senso protestare. Conoscevano ogni centimetro del corpo dell'altro.  
Neanche Dante degnò del minimo cenno di saluto il gemello, dirigendosi piuttosto verso il wc.  
Mentre Dante svuotava la vescica, Vergil aprì il flacone di bagnoschiuma vicino al viso: in genere gli piaceva annusare l'odore del sapone prima di metterselo addosso.  
Quella volta l'aroma era così dolce e forte da essere inconfondibile: vaniglia. Era un bagnoschiuma nuovo che non aveva mai provato e che aveva trovato a poco l'ultima volta che aveva fatto la spesa.  
Assieme alla vaniglia riconobbe anche qualche altra nota dolciastra di sfondo, ma non riuscì ad identificarle.  
Il color crema del sapone sembrava quasi invogliarlo a cospargersene il corpo e fu esattamente ciò che fece.  
Stava insaponandosi quando udì dall'altra parte della sottile parete del box doccia la voce di Dante che commentava: «Che è questo profumo dolciastro...?».  
Dalla scelta di parole non si sarebbe mai detto che più che arrabbiato sembrava incuriosito; tuttavia, il tono di voce esprimeva proprio quello: curiosità.  
«Vaniglia» rispose Vergil senza alcun particolare interesse.  
Vide il profilo impreciso di Dante avvicinarsi alla porta della doccia.  
«Oh, bagnoschiuma nuovo?» domandò, tirando a sé la porticina per aprire il box doccia.  
Vergil per riflesso condizionato scattò a coprirsi cosa poteva del proprio corpo, a cominciare dalle pudenda insaponate.  
«Ehi! Io non vengo ad aprirti la doccia mentre ti lavi!» sbottò indignato, cercando di allungarsi a prendere la maniglia per richiudere. Il fatto era che tra l'interno e l'esterno della doccia c'era un'escursione termica impressionante e lui tremava di freddo solo per un braccio proteso fuori.  
«Chiudi!» ordinò al gemello, che invece se ne stava in piedi dirimpetto a lui tenendo la porta aperta e scrutandolo da capo a piedi.  
Un sorriso impertinente gli increspò le labbra.  
«Hai freddo?» chiese, mordendosi il labbro inferiore quando suo fratello si ritrasse all'interno del cubicolo, dandogli un'ulteriore panoramica del suo corpo nudo.  
Dante scrutava le zone ricche di schiuma pensando al piacere che avrebbe avuto nel sondarle con le mani e con chissà cos'altro. L'idea lo allettava terribilmente, tanto da sentire risvegliarsi in sé uno dei primordiali istinti umani: il desiderio sessuale.  
Sotto lo sguardo attento ed irritato insieme di suo fratello, si liberò finalmente dei pantaloni e della biancheria ancora abbastanza bagnati e degli stivali, varcando la porta della doccia e chiudendosela alle spalle.  
«Perché sei entrato? La doccia è troppo stretta per tutti e due» fece presente Vergil, addossandosi contro la parete dietro di lui e staccandocisi subito dopo per via delle mattonelle gelide.  
Erano entrambi di costituzione piuttosto robusta già per conto loro. Se a ciò si aggiungeva anche la loro muscolatura non da poco si otteneva una stazza non indifferente. Era per la corporatura ingombrante che non facevano mai la doccia assieme.  
«Vedrai che troveremo il modo di starci» gli assicurò Dante allusivo, facendoglisi vicino.  
Deliberatamente si prese la libertà di cingere il gemello da dietro ed accarezzargli i pettorali con ambedue le mani, facendo gemere lievemente l'altro.  
«Sei freddo» soffiò a mezza voce, cercando di allontanarsi dal suo corpo, ma Dante lo tenne saldamente contro di sé, portando la bocca al lobo del suo orecchio sinistro.  
Vergil rispose positivamente ai suoi morsi leggeri all'orecchio, iniziando a dimenarsi strusciandosi contro il torace del fratello: le orecchie erano uno dei punti dove era più sensibile. Un altro erano i capezzoli, sui quali i polpastrelli di Dante si posarono, carezzando la morbida estremità ricoperta di schiuma con insistenza prima di stringerla tra le dita e tirarla.  
Vergil sobbalzò lanciando un sospiro, poi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alla piacevole sensazione di desiderio fisico che si stava impadronendo di lui.  
Era inutile opporre resistenza, Dante era troppo bravo nel provocarlo sessualmente e fargli desiderare tutto ciò che poi subiva.  
Gli rodeva quella consapevolezza, ma non riusciva a farci niente.  
«Ti piace?» domandò, stringendo le punte dei capezzoli del gemello con maggior forza.  
Vergil deglutì e respirò a fondo prima di annuire con il capo, accorgendosi di non riuscire a parlare con voce ferma.  
«Non ho sentito» mormorò l'altro, serrando ulteriormente la presa.  
«Sì, sì...!» esalò Vergil, odiando nel profondo il fratello per la sua straordinaria capacità di farlo capitolare per una cosa del genere.  
Dante si reputò abbastanza soddisfatto della sua risposta da costringerlo a voltarsi verso di lui e spingerlo sotto il caldo getto d'acqua, portandogli via di dosso la schiuma che aveva sul petto.  
Si piegò a mordicchiargli i capezzoli e poi iniziò a succhiarli, avvertendo con piacere il corpo del gemello che si muoveva ed i suoi respiri accelerare, trasformandosi in ansiti. Vergil faticava ad inalare abbastanza ossigeno da poter riempire i propri polmoni; pertanto accelerava sempre più i respiri, ignorando che ciò eccitava suo fratello quasi quanto avrebbe fatto se gli avesse toccato l'erezione che pulsava tra le sue gambe.  
I capezzoli di Vergil si indurirono nel giro di pochi minuti. Dante li lasciò perdere, preferendo a quel punto protendere un braccio e scendere con la mano al suo organo sessuale, che afferrò con presa salda.  
Vergil sobbalzò ed indietreggiò ancora fino a posarsi contro la parete, in modo da avere dietro la schiena un solido appoggio su cui fare leva.  
Dante iniziò a masturbarlo con forza, tenendo gli occhi incollati al viso del fratello per vedere le reazioni che la sua innegabile bravura avrebbe causato in lui.  
La prima cosa che notò furono i fuochi che si erano accesi sulle sue guance prima pallide. Successivamente numerose espressioni si fecero largo sul suo volto, diverse tra loro per intensità di ciò che esprimevano, anche se il sentimento dietro di esse era identico: estasi. Anche se Vergil avrebbe voluto contenersi un po', l'intensità di ciò che avvertiva strisciargli sottopelle, pronto ad esplodere in qualsiasi momento, era tale da impedirglielo.  
Si ritrovò ben presto a divaricare le gambe quanto più gli era concesso senza farsi male per lasciare a Dante quanto più possibile spazio di manovra. Quest'ultimo approfittò della debolezza del gemello per divertirsi a spese sue e del suo autocontrollo sempre più scarso.  
Vergil cominciò ben presto a dover ricorrere alla bocca di Dante più spesso di quanto avrebbe mai pensato per soffocare le grida più acute che gli si riversavano in bocca spontaneamente mentre veniva masturbato con un ritmo ormai forsennato.  
L'acqua calda che scorreva copriva solo in piccola parte i gemiti e gli ansiti che sfuggivano dalla bocca di entrambi e creava un'atmosfera soffusa grazie al vapore acqueo che si levava da essa.  
Dante all'improvviso iniziò a baciare il gemello con più foga, la lingua che si muoveva come impazzita nella bocca dell'altro, che non si tirò certamente indietro.  
Le loro lingue cozzarono e si accarezzarono freneticamente, come se si fossero mancate per lungo tempo.  
Vergil era affamato, Dante lo percepiva dal modo con cui le sue mani sfregavano dolcemente sulla sua schiena tenendolo ben stretto contro di lui.  
Con la mano destra Dante costeggiò la natica dallo stesso lato per un po' per poi protendere indice e medio assieme a compiere una piccola incursione nel posteriore del fratello, facilitata dalle falangi bagnate d'acqua.  
Vergil si contorse leggermente, affondando la lingua nel cavo orale dell'altro fintantoché non arrivò a picchiare i propri denti contro i suoi mentre con le gambe si aggrappava al suo bacino come un koala all'albero.  
Dante rimase sorpreso dal movimento imprevisto, ma riuscì comunque ad avere una prontezza di riflessi tale da non far cadere il gemello né tantomeno cadere lui stesso.  
«Dillo» sussurrò all'orecchio di Vergil, leccando il lobo per stuzzicarlo ulteriormente, certo di averlo spinto al limite della sopportazione.  
In effetti la sua supposizione si rivelò esatta, come l'ansito tremante del suo partner gli segnalò con puntualità.  
Vergil abbandonò il capo sulla spalla dell'altro e mormorò: «Entra...».  
Il suo compare fu ben felice di fare quanto richiestogli, specialmente perché tutto quel provocare aveva avuto degli effetti non da poco su di lui.  
Fu una tortura per Vergil avvertire l'erezione turgida e calda del gemello sfiorargli a malapena l'apertura mentre Dante cercava l'angolazione giusta di penetrazione, tanto che protese una mano verso il basso ad afferrargliela e guidarla al proprio fondoschiena.  
Quando si sentì penetrare con prepotenza gemette e rinserrò la morsa delle cosce toniche e muscolose attorno al corpo di Dante per non perdere la posizione.  
Quest'ultimo si mise in modo tale da non scivolare e, facendo pressione sulla solida parete alle spalle del partner, iniziò a darci dentro brutalmente con poderose spinte di bacino che mandarono in estasi la sua controparte, la quale tentò ancora una volta di tamponare i gemiti e le grida congiungendo le loro bocche. Nonostante la parziale riuscita del piano, il piacere e il desiderio che gli divampavano dentro come un incendio erano tali da impedirgli di rimanere fermo al suo posto; difatti ben presto iniziò ad ondeggiare seguendo il ritmo imposto da Dante - ovviamente per quel che poteva.  
Il vapore acqueo stava diventando sempre di più, tanto da annebbiare leggermente i contorni dei corpi di entrambi. Attraverso i vetri del box doccia non si vedeva già più niente.  
Dante avvertiva la punta dell'erezione del gemello premergli contro l'ombelico ad ogni spinta e ciò lo invogliava ad affondare con maggiore foga. Gli piaceva sentire i tangibili segni dell'eccitazione di suo fratello.  
Le spinte accelerate portarono Vergil all'orgasmo in pochissimo. Un mugolio di soddisfazione gli sfuggì nella bocca del gemello nel momento stesso in cui eiaculò schizzando il proprio seme sul torace di Dante, ma l'acqua lo lavò via nell'arco di pochi minuti.  
Nonostante fosse già venuto ed un piacevole torpore stesse iniziando a sopraffarlo, il suo corpo rimase teso mentre Dante continuava ad appagarsi.  
Fu questione di qualche altro minuto prima che raggiungesse anche lui l'apice e venisse. Vergil sobbalzò leggermente nell'avvertire il suo sperma caldo riversarsi nella sua apertura e rimanervi solo finché il suo compagno non estrasse l'erezione.  
Ansimante ed esausto, posò entrambe le gambe sul pavimento constatando con gioia che non era ancora in condizioni tali da non reggersi più in piedi.  
Dante, invece, non appena si fu separato da lui, si appoggiò contro il muro e si lasciò scivolare fino a terra a corto di fiato.  
«Stanco?» gli domandò il fratello.  
«Sei pesante da sostenere mentre facciamo l'amore» borbottò l'altro in risposta con un sogghigno vagamente malvagio.  
«Ti sei rammollito, un mese fa non l'avresti detto» replicò Vergil senza pietà, recuperando il flacone del bagnoschiuma.  
«Che ci fai con quello?» chiese curioso Dante, osservando dal basso il gemello che apriva il contenitore.  
«Ti lavo» rispose l'altro in tono un po' burbero, versandogli una generosa dose di bagnoschiuma su una spalla.  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lui - insinuandosi il più possibile tra le gambe divaricate del fratello dato che le sue erano lunghe e lo spazio a disposizione pochissimo - ed iniziò a spalmarglielo addosso con lente e dolci carezze.  
«Sai che sembra quasi sperma?» constatò il minore riferendosi al sapone liquido.  
Il maggiore scosse esasperato la testa.  
«Pervertito» commentò semplicemente, lieto che il calore interno alla doccia facesse passare per naturale il rossore che si era aggiunto a quello che già c'era.  
Ben presto l'aria fu satura del dolce odore della vaniglia e a Dante iniziò a venire sonno, coccolato com'era dalle sapienti mani di Vergil.  
«Usciamo, voglio andare a letto...» bofonchiò dopo un po' Dante, piegando leggermente la testa sotto le carezze delle morbide dita dell'altro, sbadigliando vistosamente ed in maniera abbastanza maleducata.  
Vergil passò ad insaponare il proprio corpo, cosa che gli richiese pochissimo; quindi si sciacquarono e chiuse il rubinetto dell'acqua.  
Il freddo iniziò a strisciare dentro il box mentre i due uscivano. Dante si avvolse ben stretto in un grosso e pesante asciugamano rosso sgargiante, mentre Vergil indossava di gran fretta un più sobrio accappatoio blu scuro.  
«Forza, non avevi detto di voler andare a letto?» esortò il maggiore, avviandosi per primo verso la porta.  
Dante lo guardò con espressione leggermente addormentata prima di affrettarsi a seguirlo: «Ehi, aspettami!».


End file.
